Youngjeong
Youngjeong was the first professional hero, and she laid the foundation for the modern hero organization system. She is the one who established the job of a "hero" as a civil service profession and secured the right for such heroes to be paid for their good deeds. She is one of the ten executives who manage all hero organizations in the nation including SPOON. She is known to be one of the few particularly powerful executives. Youngjeong is respected as a living legend by society, especially fellow heroes, for leading early movements to improve the civil rights of hybrids and Mythical Creatures. Appearance Youngjeong wears a dark veil over her face and wears a plain black dress which has yellow and black stripes on the collar and cuffs. She also wears gloves the same color as her veil. Underneath the veil, she has light blue wavy hair with some white streaks. She wears a pearl of "perfection", given to her by the Horned Invincible People, as an earring. Personality Despite being seen as a kind superior by many SPOON members, Youngjeong is actually quite cold and calculated. Everything she does is to further her own goals. She may have altruistic aims, but she seems to follow the philosophy that "the end justifies the means". She is willing to make sacrifices if it will ultimately help humanity. She has a strong sense of morality, and seems to believe that others should adopt her own principles. She is strongly opinionated about the duties of a hero. Background Youngjeong is a veteran hero who has done over 25 years of fieldwork. In the past, she was a renowned actress, and used her fame to improve civil rights for hybrids and mythical creatures. She was among the first generation of heroes working for free, and apparently decreased the domestic crime rate by over 80%. Youngjeong was also responsible for allowing hybrids to officially become heroes. After becoming a national hero, she hired hybrids as heroic colleagues, strengthening their position in society. She believed the superior abilities of hybrids and mythical creatures would be helpful, so despite a great deal of opposition, she made dreams into a reality. Thus, she was one of the main forces in eliminating discrimination and creating opportunities for hybrids and mythical creatures in society, both in and out of the hero business. A little later, she met the race of immortal Bora and gave them a large area of land in a foreign country without any charge. As thanks, Water Bora gifted her a necklace partially comprised of dozens of "perfection" pearls, each allowing her to gain a different psychic ability or superpower, including one pearl that grants her eternal youth. At some point in her life, Youngjeong grew close to a man. She loved him, but she also realized he was her biggest weakness, holding her back from becoming the greatest hero she could be. She knew if anything happened to him, her judgment would be clouded and she may make a mistake. Because of this, she asked the man to die. He loved her and believed her mission was more important than anything, so he complied and killed himself. Deep down, she was hoping he would refuse. After "losing all humanity" by disposing of her love, she no longer had any weaknesses to exploit. When Songha said that he would do anything for her, she told him he would someday die for Baekmorae. She believes Baekmorae, due to his priceless purification ability, is worth keeping alive even in light of his many heinous crimes. She even says "With just his existence itself, he is able to save lives. Not even a god could do that". She believes that he is researching immortality, so she allows him to get away with his crimes so he can further his experiments. Story Youngjeong first appears in Episode 129 when she rescues Stell from Water Bora's giant pet crab. She was visiting SPOON to see Naga after hearing about his powers from Mago. Later, she visits Amore, who confirms her suspicions that Naga's power is greater than her own. Although she expected it, Youngjeong becomes incredibly upset at the news, and even briefly considers murdering Naga out of jealousy. Still, she recognizes that she can use Naga to create a new generation of heroes who are even stronger than her and are willing to work selflessly to benefit humanity. She tries to force this ideal onto Naga, but he adamantly refuses to give up his whole life for Youngjeong's cause, so she attempts to "fix" his attitude by overpowering him. She fights with Naga, but is ultimately defeated and suffers heavy injuries. Blinded by pride, she refuses all the help Naga offers her and instead just remains injured in the desert. Then, Baekmorae appears. She tries to give him the Bora pearl that grants eternal youth, but he rejects it, crushing the pearl and revealing that he was never researching immortality in the first place. The only reason he had been extending his youth is because he wants to grow up looking the same age as his love, Raptor. After crushing Youngjeong's last hope for her plan, he kills her to avenge Songha. Powers/Abilities * Telekinesis: Her telekinetic ability is extremely powerful, able to lift up entire buildings with ease when it's stated that it is rare for a person with telekinesis to be able to lift even a truck. This power is very similar to Naga's. * Flight: She also has the ability to fly, although it is not clear whether this is a separate power or if she simply flies by moving herself with telekinesis. * Eternal Youth: One of the immortal Bora pearls prevents her from aging, thus making her biologically immortal. * She also possesses a number of unspecified skills granted by her necklace. Relationships Close SPOON She is the superior of everyone at SPOON, and is generally admired and respected as a great hero. Dune Dune and the other employees of Youngjeong have a great reverence and perhaps fear of her. Youngjeong seems to be regularly upset with Dune. Dune trusts her judgment as an upright and wise person, but he struggles to keep faith in her when she actively helps Baekmorae. Unlucky Unlucky has a great respect and personal sense of gratitude toward Youngjeong, because she is the only one that is not afraid to be around him. After her death, he seems to take over as leader of her employees and may even take her place as executive. Songha Songha fell in love with Youngjeong after he was saved by her as a child. At Youngjeong's request, he betrayed SPOON and joined KNIFE He protects Baekmorae on her orders and is even willing to die for him if Youngjeong wishes it. Water Bora Saved them years ago from their enslavement and gave them land on which to live. In return, Youngjeong was given a necklace of magical pearls. Unknown KNIFE She deliberately leaves KNIFE alone and occasionally even actively protects the villainous organization. This is because she believes they are continuing the experiments on immortality conducted by Baekmorae's teacher. Gallery Youngjeong4.png Youngjeong2.jpg Youngjeong 1.png Youngjeong3.png YoungYoungjeongChapter179.png|Young Youngjeong YoungYoungjeong2Chapter179.png YoungjeongFightingChapter178.png YoungjeongYoungFullChapter179.png Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Government Category:Deceased Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed